User blog:Brady26/Tripp's Magnificent Mansion
The marble key made a soft click as it turned in the air, as if unlocking an unseen tumbler that had lain in wait for years for someone to find its hidden portal. As Tripp removed the key he smiled with satisfaction as where the key was now a black stain of ink lay suspended in the air. Plucking the O shaped piece of ivory from the ground, he placed it around the ink blot and it slowly began to be engulfed by the black mark, stretching out into a standing door shape 5 feet wide and 10 feet tall, the piece of ivory remaining in the air as a window into the unshaped space beyond. Finally he took out the small silver fork and began to mold the domain before him to his desire. After a minute of focus, the mansion was ready. Without hesitation he stepped through the portal of darkness, invisible to all those he did not wish to see it, but to his companions they saw him vanish into a curtain of ink. Following behind, the others in Tripp’s company gingerly approached, instinctually holding their breath as their faces touched the liquid barrier, their eyes adjusting to the sudden shift in environment, passing from one realm to another can be disorientating for most people, though this group had faced far greater threats than this strange new world. Beyond the portal was a magnificent foyer with a statue of a font of twisting towers cast in black marble with inlaid silver filigree that shimmered in the dark as they entered the space. Leading up to the statue was a black marble floor shined to a mirror polish, a red carpet filled with woven arcane symbols and magical wards flowed from the entrance. Glancing back the visitors saw from where they had come, which from this side appeared as the same inky black standing wall of liquid, but as the last member of the party stepped through, a great oaken door reinforced with iron bands was slowly closed by what appeared to be a number of floating tailcoats, and as they filled in more of these floating coats began to emerge from alcoves around the chamber, lights flickering on as they moved around as if a haze was distorting the view. As they drew closer the visitors could see know that the coats had people in them, at least the shape of a person filled out the coats, the outline of a head and arms were visible up close, though they clearly had no legs and instead were suspended in mid air by their waists. The coats they wore were very formal, with sheer black suits and silver buttons that gleamed in the lights a number of them carried with them. Breathing in, the air was fresh and warm, and as more lights were ignited from unseen sources the visitors were able to get a better look at the chambers beyond. Corridors were marked with entryways of solid marble that featured arcane symbols inlaid in silver carved into the stone, alongside them were the Common words for various rooms one would expect to find in any home; washroom, baths, kitchen, dining hall, lounge. The space was plucked from Tripp’s memory, it had aspects of his father’s home back in Heystone, with a single floor with winding corridors that were decorated with gifts and artwork of far off places returned by his mother Rosa from her many travels. Throughout the foyer were chests marked with the initials of each of the visitors, a large key nestled inside each lock, and a number of silver pegs for coats, weapons, and armour hung near the doorway next to a large umbrella stand. Comfortable chairs with lots of cushions litter the space, always in pairs or in groups facing one another, and small tables with trays of meats, breads, and all manner of biscuits and cheeses huddle next to map cases filled with the travels of the Company. In a hearth near the tall statue, a warm fire crackles Also in this realm were fixtures from his time in Telinor, rather than the oil lamps his father kept, the primary sources of light were globules of light that seemed to dance about the air, following visitors or being held by the strange servants that roamed the halls, it was a weak light that served to make the darkness starker. The ceiling was black like the floor, though instead of sa mirror sheen, it appeared like a starless night, not reflecting what was below, merely projecting the void. One of the floating servants holding a light approached the visitors and gestured with the globule of yellow energy towards the corridors. Despite having no mouth or even any facial features at all, a voice emerged from its form. “The guest rooms are this way, we can take your belongings for you.” Category:Blog posts